fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Asteroid
Mario Kart Asteroid is the tenth ''Mario Kart ''title, and the third made by Comet Gaming, Inc. for the Nintendo Asteroid. It will be released sometime early 2015. It is revealed that it can connect with Mario Kart Comet, the predeccessor of Mario Kart Asteroid. Gameplay The gameplay will be similar to past Mario Kart games, where up to 12 racers compete, either human players or computer-controlled characters, avoiding obstacles and using items to their advantage across many unique tracks. Features such as gliding and anti-gravity make a return. Kart customization returns and is more varied then ever, alongside a new track builder. Mopeds are a new 4th vehicle body, and the different vehicle bodys now have unique attributes. Many new features are introduced. Underwater diving has been changed to hover driving, although you can switch to underwater diving at any time by pressing a button. The major feature is the new Asteroid Drill technique. There are certain parts of courses where there are rainbow screens. Driving through them turns your kart into a drill where you can use gyro controls to drive through space and drill through asteroids. Credit to Renardy for the Asteroid Drill idea. Modes Grand Prix In 4 different levels of difficulty, 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and Mirror (which is essentially 200cc, except all courses are backwards), the player races against CPUs through different cups of 4 tracks each to win as many trophies as possible. This can be played with only 1 person. Tournament This new mode can be considered the "story mode" of the game, where a giant tournament commences and you try to make your way to the top by challenging other players to a race. You can put up to 24 different racers in a tourney, and there can be an unlimited amount of players sharing up to 12 Nintendo Asteroid consoles. Time Trials This mode allows you to race for the best time in a course, equipped with only 3 Mushrooms. There are no Item Boxes or other opponents, though ghosts can be obtained from other people and you can race alongside them. The speed is equal to 150cc. VS After an absence in Mario Kart 7, VS makes a return in Mario Kart Asteroid, where you can race through a number of courses of your choosing, rather than being limited to the cups. This can be played with up to 12 players. Battle Battle Mode features exclusive battlefields with different modes inside that differ from regular races. Balloon Battle Everyone starts off with 3 Balloons, and whoever carries the most balloons at the end (or the last survivor, if everyone loses all their balloons) is the winner. Similar to the Mario Kart DS version of Balloon Battle. This can also be played with different item restrictions. Shine Thief Basically the replica of Balloon Battle from MKW and MK7. Everyone starts with 2 Shines, but by making another player lose their Shine you get a point. If you lose all your Shines you lose a point. Green Star Frenzy Basically the Shine Runners of MKDS, except with Green Stars instead of Shine Sprites, due to being the focus of Shine Thief. Track Builder It has been confirmed that a Track Builder will also appear in Mario Kart Asteroid - how it works is unreveald so far. Characters The two Mii Characters, Racing Suit and Super Outfit, will be in one random class determined by the weight of the Mii. Default Characters Lightweight Middleweight Heavyweight Unlockable Characters Lightweight Middleweight Heavyweight Character Bonuses Tracks New Tracks | width="50%"| |- | width="50%"| | width="50%"| |- | width="50%"| | width="50%"| |} Returning Tracks | width="50%"| |- | width="50%"| | width="50%"| |- | width="50%"| | width="50%"| |} Beginner staff ghosts im working on this yeah Battle Courses | width="50%"| |} Items Returning items New items Trivia Category:Games Category:Comet Gaming, Inc. Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:GamingDylan's Games